Sundale City
"Just a good happy city or.......there are more that meets the eye?...." -The city motto Sundale City is the main city in fictional state of Sundale. It divided to three islands which Sundale City itself is the capital of it. It is the main setting of Grand Theft Auto: Lost Memory. History Sundale City '''is enstablish after the '''Sundale state is found. It situate near Liberty City and Carcer City. It crime rate is not as high and worst like Carcer City but at year 2000 after 8 years the city is found,the crime rate is getting higher until place like Luken become an urban area and many dealer has based at the island. The mayor then set a new police squad and make the crime rate lower but can't restore back Luken to it former glory because of that,only Duin and Sundale City do not have a higher crime rate as Luken. Islands As mention before,there are three islands in Sundale City which has it own unique style. Luken Luken is the urban part of the city and has the highest crime rate. This is the first island unlock for the player,there are 5 streets and 13 districts around the islands. Since the crime rate is the highest,some car theft may steal a car from the other NPC or the player. Dealers also may found roaming around the city,equip with guns or knife and attack the player if provoke. Killing a dealer is a fast way to make money. Moneyside Hill is one of the few place which crime din't happen but the higher class here is from the mafia family or the triads. Duin Duin is the second island to be unlocked. It is inhabit by the middle and high classes. The crime rate is lower than Luken,there are 8 streets and 20 district around the islands. There is a military base on a small islands south of Duin with a bridge connecting it but players will get 5 stars automtaically. Sundale City '''Sundale City '''is the third and final islands to be unlocked. It is the largest island than the other two,it has a beach on the east side and mostly of the tourist will visit here due to the heavy police presence. Evading police in Sundale City is really hard which require the player to change a car or hide in a dark alley. Police The crime rate of Sundale is higher during 2000 but low down 4 years later but Luken has become a place like Carcer City making it a dangerous place. Police is much harder to invade in Sundale City which require to hide behind buildings or modified your car. The leader of the new police force is Jones Frimlon which appear to be corrupted. Transports Sundale only have one airport which is in Duin. Bus will occasionally stop in some area and player could hitch a taxi for a ride to some place or just take the taxi. Player could use the airport to go to San Andreas or steal a jet and fly to San Andreas.Category:Cities Category:Locations in Lost Memory